Pip Oda's Story
by Okurah
Summary: Pip Oda (OC) is a 19 year old university student arrested after allegedly murdering her roommates. After claiming that her friends were sick and eating each other she is cuffed and assumed insane. Little did they know just how true her statement was. Join her as she goes through a crazy adventure while meeting many other survivors on the way. GlennxOC much later.
1. Out Of The Frying Pan

Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a Walking Dead fanfic, so I apologize for any mistakes!

Keep in mind that this story takes place first in the game _The Walking Dead: A Telltale Game Series _and then later transitions into the Comic book and TV series. So there will be some changes to the storyline of both.

I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from both the game and tv/comic book series of The Walking Dead.

* * *

PIP ODA - Age 19, Japanese-American Female

Pip Oda, a kind hearted, loyal, kid at heart who's a student attending university in Atlanta, Georgia. She was arrested after supposedly killing her group of friends. She is known as a runner and is skilled in urbanized parkour making her a decent survivor in this new apocalyptic world.

* * *

**EPISODE I: A NEW DAY | CHAPTER 1: OUT OF THE FRYING PAN**

Driving down the freeway a cop car could be seen with a darker skinned male in his thirties staring down at his now cuffed hands with a troubled and haunted look in his dark eyes. The vehicle was relatively silent aside from the static and reports spouting from the small radio located in the front of the car.

"Well, I reckon you didn't do it, then." States the officer driving the car abruptly breaking the silence. The prisoner glances up in moderate surprise before glancing off to the side, choosing to remain silent. He wasn't entirely sure whether he should answer the officer's question or not on the chance that the question was meant to be hypothetical.

"Usually is 'bout now I get the 'I didn't do it'." This seemed to catch the cuffed male's attention as he caught the officer's gaze in the rear view mirror. He decided that the ride would drag on a lot longer if he refused to talk, so he decided to humor the chatterbox officer and respond.

"Every time?" He asks feigning interest, his voice low and calm. The officer voices a confirmation and directs his attention to the now insistent sound coming through the static of his small radio.

"Can you repeat that?" He barks out through the radio, receiving more static and a soft unclear response. Straining to hear what was being said through the radio the prisoner was able to catch -_passenger pick up_-, -_murder case_-, -_insane!_-, and -_gruesome_-. The much older officer seemed to be intrigued by what was said and accepted the new passenger as an address was shouted out.

"You may wanna make some room back there. Seem like we're gonna' have company." The sheriff tosses over his shoulder taking a sharp turn off the freeway. The silent prisoner was thrown to the side having no seat belt to keep him in his seat. The small chuckle that sounded from the front of the car gave the now disheveled prisoner the impression that that may have been done on purpose.

Once the car stopped at their location the prisoner peered around to get a glimpse of where they were. He drifted off somewhere on the way over deciding that sleep was better than listening to the talkative officer's constant chattering and prying into his case. He could see they were in a place on the outside of the city and was parked in front of an apartment building of sorts. He could also see there were many other cop vehicles surrounding the building.

Knocking caught his attention as the officer in front proceeded to roll down his window. Waiting outside was a much younger officer who appeared to be the same age as him with dark, curly hair who sported the most peculiar expression.

"Evening Officer Barbolak." Greeted the younger officer with a tip of his hat. The officer in acknowledgment seemed to be surprised to see the younger man, which confused the prisoner in back.

"Didn't think they'd call in the boys from King's County over!" Officer Barbolak exclaimed with a slight grin causing the younger officer to grin as well.

"It seems that all your guys are out in Atlanta at the moment." Exclaims the King County deputy before he turns to glance at the cuffed male in the backseat, "It's a lot more interesting here in the city then back at home."

"Heard 'bout what happened with you and that partner of yours." Barbolak commented causing the other officer to furrow his brows slightly, "How's he doing?" Barbolak pushes causing the other officer to sigh heavily.

"It doesn't seem too good at the moment." The unnamed officer replies while shaking his head sadly, "I'm going to see him after all of this is settled." Silence consumes them all as Barbolak reaches out and cups the slightly bent over male's shoulder in what seemed to be comfort.

"So, what kind of trouble has the newbie caused?" Asks Barbolak trying to switch to a lighter conversation. The prisoner's attention was once again caught as he tried to listen in to the two officers' gossip.

"Good God." Is all the younger man utters. This piqued not only the prisoner's attention, but Officer Barbolak's as well.

"Is it _really_ that bad?" Barbolak asks as the other officer seemed to shiver slightly. The convict seemed to lean forward a little in interest.

"I've never seen anything like this on the job." The officer started with a look crossed between disbelief and distress, "It was as if the guy ripped those people apart! When we got in there it was a bloody mess. Two of the bodies seemed to literally be torn apart, the other had his head beat in, while the last one had a bullet clean through his skull." The two officers stared at each other before Barbolak seemed to glance back at the prisoner who was in the same state of shock.

"What of the guy? What's his condition?" Barbolak asks deeply disturbed, but curious.

"He claims that he didn't do it, but we found him with the gun _still_ in his hands. He was just sitting there quietly." The young officer adds almost as if he was out of breath, "He's just a young little thing, but we think that he's mentally unstable. Only someone sick in the head could do such a thing to people that are claimed to be his roommates." Just then the doors to the building were thrown open and all of their eyes were brought over to see a small covered figure being lead out by a few officers.

"That little thing did _all_ that?" Barbolak asks chuckling a bit in astonishment. The other officer could only nod, not sure how to explain it either. The darker skinned convict could only stare at the small figure struggling with the two officers leading him out. He was caught off guard as the small figure viciously collided his head back into an officer's causing him to let go. This action seemed to call the attention of the two officers chatting as well. The new prisoner then desperately yanked his arms out of the other two officers grips and bolted over a cop car to avoid their reaching hands. Shouts could be heard as a couple of officers failed to catch the prisoner on the run.

"Look at the little guy go." Spoke the older convict to himself smiling slightly at the sight of officers falling over each other to catch the small figure.

"What in the world!" The younger officer growls out before bolting over to cut the runaway off as they ran past the car they were located at. The older prisoner seemed amused at the runaway's attempt.

"That little guy's fast!" Officer Barbolak mumbled before glancing back at the older prisoner, "S'pose if you were as fast as that you wouldn't be here now would ya?" He joked as the prisoner seemed to glare at him half-heartedly. He knew there was no denying what he did, so there was no point in him running after that. He knew what he did.

"Stop!" Screamed the younger officer as he tackled the small figure to the ground. His built figure instantly brought the smaller one crashing to the ground hard. Once the young officer seemed to have the prisoner in his hold he stood up and yanked the small figure up to get a good look at him. The new prisoner seemed to have a mask pulled up over their mouth and nose as well as a hoodie tied to remain up and over their head. When the younger officer went to remove the mask the small figure once again head butt the officer causing him to stumble back in surprise.

"Mother- Stop resisting!" He shouted regaining his hold on the small figure and slamming them down on the hood of the car containing Barbolak and a now concerned older prisoner. The small figure seemed to be out of breath and stopped struggling as the young officer ripped off the mask covering their face. The face was young and seemed to be scared witless.

"You are going to be in jail for a long time." The younger officer mumbles while leading the now unmasked prisoner to the car and beside the quiet older convict. As they were shoved in the young officer seemed to stare at the kid with a look of curiosity as he gripped his nose in slight pain he hadn't felt till now.

"You don't understand! I didn't kill them! They were already dead!" The new passenger shouted catching everyone's interest. The older prisoner noticed the pitch of the newbie's voice and concluded that he was a young boy in his teens.

"We caught you with the gun **in** your hands!" The young officer concluded glaring slightly while adding more pressure to his potentially broken nose. The young convict shook their head, but remained in their seat. Showing no other motives of escaping.

"No! They were sick! They were eating each other! They bit him and he died, but he came back!" Came the rushed response of the young one as he fidgeted with his tight cuffs. Everyone around him seemed to give him skeptical looks while the prisoner next to him gave him one of unease.

"You mean to tell me that they turned to _zombies_?" Came the muffled chuckle from the young officer in front of him as he let go of his nose, "You kids play way too many damned video games."

"You sure we shouldn't have him in a straight jacket instead of just cuffs Officer Walsh?" Came the response of Barbolak who remained in the driver's seat. As the now identified King County officer slammed the door shut and made his way to the driver seat window once again he seemed to shake his head a little.

"You may just be right Barbolak. Be careful on your way to the prison and keep a close eye on the two of them." He says before gesturing to the now silent prisoners in the back seat with a nod and wave goodbye the car was started and they were now on their way once again.

The older prisoner took the time to observe the kid next to him. He couldn't help but feel a little worried being so close to someone who didn't seem stable, however at this very moment the small figure seemed almost normal.

The kid was dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants that were sprayed lightly with blood. His sleeves were taped down by what looked like duct tape as well as his legs_ (Think of the Hunter from Left 4 Dead)_. His eyes were covered by his hood, but his face was now visible with his mask now hanging around his neck. He was fair skinned and young with black hair poking it's way out of the hood. That was about all the older passenger could make out about the newcomer. He could feel slight pity overcome him when he heard the younger boy sniffling slightly signaling that at some point the young boy had been crying.

"So, you say you didn't do it eh'?" Asked Barbolak glancing back at the new prisoner. The older prisoner glanced at the small figure next to him before shaking his head at the officer's antics.

"I didn't kill him. He was already dead." Came the soft raspy reply from the small figure. The older cuffed male could hear the officer chuckle darkly before frowning at this. Even if this new comer was a little off their rocker it didn't give this official any right to laugh.

"He was already dead you say?" The officer feigned interest before laughing at the absurdity of the statement, "Kid you're sick in the head!"

"I know it sounds crazy!" Came the short snap from the young prisoner, "There's something seriously wrong going on! I **know** what I saw!" He looked down at his hands which were covered in some blood as well, "This guy was **eating** my friends! He was sick or something and came at us so we... stopped him, but he bit my friend and things went bad." Was all that he said before going silent. If it wasn't for the insanity of his statement the older prisoner could almost believe the new guy with the look of depression he sported. The officer however found this hilarious.

The older prisoner turned to say something to the rude officer before catching a glimpse of a silhouette limping across the road. Before he could shout a warning the officer swerved off the road causing him to hit his head against the window causing his vision fade to black. They _really_ should have been wearing seat belts.

When the older prisoner came to he slowly glanced around blearily trying to gather his wits after being tossed around during the accident. The first thing he notices is that the officer is no longer in the driver's seat. He goes to turn, but quickly grabs his leg in agonizing pain.

"Ah fuck my leg!" He groans gripping it. He directs his attention down to see his leg is cut through and coated in blood. After a few moments pass to let the pain dull he glances around and spots the officer laid outside of the vehicle. He squints to try and get a better look but his slightly blurry vision keep him from seeing too much. He can see that he is lying in a pool of his own blood and is a little too still to be considered alive.

"Why'd he have his gun out?" He asks himself spotting his gun just outside of the car, "Perhaps that was thrown from the car as well?" He shifts to get into a comfortable position but groans in protest once again at the reminder of his injured leg. He glances behind him to see the hunched over figure of the younger prisoner. Upon closer inspection he could see that his head was bleeding a bit and from the slight head shaped dent in the gate separation in the car he understood why.

"I need to get out of here." He mumbled to himself after coming to the conclusion that the kid was alive, just knocked unconscious. He glanced around for a few more seconds before focusing on the window in front of him. He kicked out with his good leg successfully cracking it. After a few more kicks the glass is knocked out and he began to painfully drag himself up and out of the overturned vehicle. Pushing away from the car he groans and slams right back into it realizing his injured leg couldn't support his weight.

"Shit." He mumbles realizing how dry and sore his throat was as well. He glanced around and spotted the officer a bit aways. Pushing off of the vehicle he begins to slowly limp towards the motionless figure while getting his leg use to his weight without too much pain.

"Officer?" He calls out softly as he gets a little closer to the faced down figure. He notes that theres a blood trail by his body, "Was he dragged out of the vehicle?" He asks as he reaches the officer's body. He seems to stare at it before taking note of the strange angles his limbs were twisted in. A twinkling catches his attention and he focuses on the officer's back pocket.

"Am I _really_ about to loot a dead man's body?" He ponders before giving a silent apology and reaching out to grab the small keys from the officer's pocket. Trying to unlock the cuffs on his wrists he drops the keys in his rush and glances down at it before quickly snatching it back up. Breathing a sigh of relief he lets the cuffs fall to the ground as he rubs his sore wrists in bliss.

"I suppose I should keep these." He mutters pocketing the keys remembering the young prisoner still in the wrecked vehicle. Strangled breathing suddenly breaks his train of thought causing him to glance down at the previously assumed dead officer in shock.

"O- Officer?!" He stumbles out as he bends slightly to aid the fallen officer. The next thing he knows the officer snarls and reaches out for him. He flies back on his haunch in surprise and stares horrified at the reanimated figure of the fallen officer.

"Holy shit!" He lets out in horror as he quickly begins to scoot himself away from the clawing figure of Barbolak. The frightened prisoner lets out another sound of horror as he manages to get a better look at the officer. His eyes were glazed over and milky while his lips seemed to be _chewed_ away. There were many signs showing that this man in front of him should be dead, yet here he was clawing himself closer to the frightened figure of the injured prisoner.

"What in the hell?!" He cried once again as he continued to try and back away from the moving corpse. His mind wandered back to what the younger prisoner with frightened eyes had said before about the dead walking. Now the thought of zombies weren't as far fetched as they seemed.

"What the fuck are you?!" He yells as he felt his back hit the vehicle. In panic the convict began to glance around frantically searching for anything to help him out. He could hear the snarls and growls coming from the officer as he continued to claw his way closer.

"Get away from me!" He yells feeling terror begin to corrode his heart. He glances to his left and quickly grabs the shotgun at his side. He quickly takes aim and pulls the trigger. His heart damn well near stops when he realizes that the gun was empty.

"No no no!" He shouts frantically looking around once again for anything and spots a single shotgun shell to his right. Quickly reaching for it he goes to load it in the gun, but in his panic he loses grip of the bullet and drops it again. Feeling the cold hands of the officer grip his ankle he shouts in panic and clamps his eyes shut as the crippling fear finally took hold of his heart.

A sudden crack caused the older male to jump slightly before feeling the rotting hands of the sheriff being ripped from his ankle. He opens his eyes in awe to see the once unconscious stranger now standing above him with a thick and sturdy branch held within his still cuffed hands. His head was bleeding and he was shaking from fear and most likely fatigue. The older male quickly caught sight of the officer who was now knocked back a couple of feet away from him.

"Don't just sit there!" The younger convict panics causing his voice to spike up in pitch, "Load the gun and shoot!" He finishes gripping the tree branch once again prepared to hit the officer again if needed. Taking the kid's advice the older convict quickly loads the gun shakily before taking aim at the officer who is once again crawling towards him snapping his teeth.

"Don't make me do this!" He shouts the gun held tightly in his grip. He was shaking as the officer continued to claw his way closer. He could feel fear once again taking a hold of him.

"He's dead!" The kid yells feeling the same fear creep up on him, "He doesn't know what you're saying." The older male shoots him a look of desperation before once again taking aim.

"You have to shoot him in the head." States the kid once again causing the older male to shoot him another look, "If you don't shoot it in the head it'll keep coming." The boy warns giving the older male a frightened look. Heeding his warning the older male releases the only shot in his gun successfully hitting the officer between the eyes causing him to slump over unmoving. And hopefully for good this time.

Throwing the gun away from him in disgust the older male lets a breath out he didn't realize he was holding before glancing up at the younger boy who saved his life. He seemed to release a breath as well before dropping the branch he held tightly within his hands.

"Damn" The older male mumbles out. It was silent for a few seconds before the young male turned towards his senior on the floor with a strange smile, which he had to admit concerned him.

"You're a pretty good shot." The kid says in a airy tone causing the older male to let out a slight scoff in disbelief. Out of everything the kid could have said, it was to _compliment_ his aim?

"Really kid?" He manages to mumble at the poor nerve of his younger companion.

"I don't seem so crazy now do I?" He asks catching the older males attention once again. Before he could respond he notices something in the distance.

"Help! Go get someone! Th- There's been a shooting!" He shouts out to the figure in the distance causing the younger convict to glance over as well. The mysterious shadow seemed to jump slightly before booking it off into the distance.

"I think there was a better way to voice that." The younger convict says lightly while glancing at the darker skinned male at his side, "I think you scared them away." Said male glanced up at the kid whose eyes were still shaded by his hoodie before snapping his head in the direction of rustling heard within some bushes. To both of their horror more of those _**things**_ came stumbling out of the bushes towards them.

"Shit!" The older male groans as he desperately begins to try and pull himself up to stand on his injured leg. With a sharp pain he falls heavily back onto the ground and grips his shredded thigh in pain once again, "The hell are these things?" He groans feeling the hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise hearing them gaining in on him.

"Come on!" The kid grunts as he begins to tug on the older male's arms. The older male seemed surprised at the help before accepting it and struggling to stand again. Managing to stand the older male takes a step forward, but began to stumble again in panic. The boy sees this and quickly pulls the older male's arm over his shoulder and aids him in out running the _things_ that were quickly growing in numbers and gaining on them.

"What in the hell is going on?!" Shouts the older male in utter disbelief as they make their way towards the direction in which the mysterious figure went.

"Remember what I said about my friend being dead, but coming back?" The kid asks struggling with the extra weight of the older male. Said male glanced down at the boy curiously, "This is what I meant by that." He flicks his head in the direction of a couple of those disgusting things.

Coming to a dead end they're faced with quite a tall fence. The kid lets the older male gain his balance before nervously eyeing the fence and the man's injured leg. The walking dead behind them would be upon them within minutes and they didn't have much time to think of a plan.

"Can you pull yourself over?" The boy asks as he begins to back up against the fence in a vain attempt to distance himself from their oncoming doom. The older male notices him fidget with his handcuffs before feeling a sudden guilt at not freeing him of them when they had a chance earlier. Leaping up to grip the top of the fence the he looks down at the surprised boy before straining to pull himself up.

"Don't have much of a choice do I?" He grunt out while hauling himself up and over the fence. Falling over to the other side of the fence the older male panics slightly and quickly scans his surroundings for more of those things. Seeing none he begins to calm down until he realizes the kids has yet to make his way over the fence.

"Kid!" He shouts trying to see if his younger companion was alright. Hearing the groans of the dead answer him a sick sinking feeling begins to set in, "What are you waiting for? You're gonna be killed!" He shouts once again realizing that perhaps he was too short to reach the top of the fence, or even worst, the cuffs had kept him from being able to pull himself up and over.

To the older male's relief the figure of the young boy is quickly launched over the fence and hits the ground next to him with a slightly painful roll. They both stare at the fence in alarm as it begins to shake and rattle from the pressure of those things on the other side of it. When gunshots are heard in the distance the two jump slightly, before noticing the banging stops leaving them in silence once again. The kid falls back on the grass moaning in pain from his crash landing.

"Kid, you damn well near scared the crap out of me." The older male managed to say nearly laughing at how relieved he was that they both got out of that sticky situation. The hooded head of the kid turns his way before an airy laugh met the ears of the older male.

"Yeah? Well then I damn well near shit myself!" He exclaimed his voice higher than normal finally sitting up causing the older male to chuckle slightly. When they settled down they began to peer around them to realize they had landed themselves in a backyard of a house.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter! Please review or add this story to your alerts!

I'll be happy to continue on if some enjoy this story!


	2. Adventures In Babysitting

I know there aren't too many people reading this story as of now, so I decided to add another chapter because I did manage to catch some people's interest!

Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Also every chapter is an actual chapter from the game, so the length of each chapter depends on the ones in the actual game.

Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing from both The Walking Dead Game or Comic Book/TV Series.

* * *

**EPISODE I: A NEW DAY | CHAPTER 2: ADVENTURES IN BABYSITTING **

"Hello!" Shouts the older male as it seemeD to echo throughout the streets, "Anybody!" He tries again only to have the same results. The younger of the two brings his cuffed hands to grip his now aching head. He hit it pretty hard back in that wreckage and truthfully couldn't see that straight when he somehow managed to hit the undead officer in the head with that branch. Most of that was dumb luck.

Hearing the kid groan the darker skinned male seemed to remember he was there before glancing at his figure in concern.

"Thanks for that back there." He manages to speak up causing the hooded figure to glance his way. The scratchy, yet smooth and calming sound of the man's voice seemed to surprise the younger kid.

"If it weren't for you I'd be walking right along those things back there." He finishes shooting a small, but thankful grin towards the stranger. The hooded figure seemed to appreciate the gesture of kindness as he looks to the sky again.

"Don't mention it." He responds with a soft and naturally raspy voice. Without the panic laced in his voice the older male couldn't help but notice the femininity in it, "Couldn't just let you become one of those things." He seemed to shiver at the thought causing the older male to raise an eyebrow some.

"How's your leg doing?" The kids asked lightly as he twisted his body to lean on his elbow and glance at the older male. In turn the injured male begins to move it but quickly grabs at it and gnaws his teeth in pain.

"Hurts like hell." He manages to grit out as he attempts to grow use to the pain once again. Glancing at the still staring stranger he gives a strained laugh, "You wouldn't happen to be a doctor now would you?" He jokes causing the hooded figure to flash a smile.

"Nah, but I know enough that could help." He states while half crawling - half dragging himself over in pure laziness to the older figure who leans back slightly to let the kid get a better look at his bloodied wound.

"Jesus Christ." He mumbles as he brings his cuffed hands up to pull at the tore fabric trying to get a better look at the wound.

"Oh! I forgot about those!" States the older male catching the kid by surprise. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small key he snatched off the officer before he went cannibal on them, "I figured you wouldn't want to be stuck in those cuffs forever, so I kept this for you." He states causing the younger figure to smile in glee before taking the keys and quickly letting the cuffs fall to the floor.

"Thanks!" He cheers while rubbing his now bruised and slightly bloodied wrists, "Those things were killing me!" He stated before once again turning his attention to the injured leg. Ripping a larger opening in his jeans the older male flinched at the air now hitting his wound.

"The names Lee by the way." He responds after adjusting to the new feeling. The hooded figure glances up at him before smiling slightly, "I don't see a reason to keep it from you since we seem to be in the same boat here." He claims watching as the small figure stands to go grab a bucket and fill it with a hose nearby.

"You mean the same sinking boat?" The kid asks as he sits next to the injured male again. The response gains a dark chuckle from the older of the two.

"I guess you could say that." Lee replies flinching as the kid begins to poor some of the water onto his wound. The kid remains silent as he removes the mask around his neck and tears it down the middle to use one side to clean the wound. Flinching every so often the older male can practically see the other flinch as well. Once the wound is clean enough the kid uses the other half of his mask to wrap his leg tightly.

"So what's the verdict Doc?" Lee asks as he tries to adjust to the new found pressure on his leg.

"As long as that doesn't get infected you'll be fine." The younger boy finally speaks causing the older one to look at him, "That should keep you alright until we can find you some first aid." The kid proceeds to untie his hoodie and pull it off of his head. To Lee's surprise removing the hoodie revealed big brown eyes that seemed to at one point have makeup around them and long black hair pulled back into an elastic.

"I'm Pip." The now verified female announces. Lee shakes his head before returning the smile sent to him from the small female, who was now known as Pip.

"Well, I don't mean no disrespect." Lee states beginning to stand, "But this whole time I was under the impression that you were a boy." He chuckles causing Pip to laugh lightly as well waving it off.

"I get that a lot don't even worry about it." She states standing as well while delicately touching the slight nick on her head.

"You're bleeding." Lee announces watching her in concern.

"I'll live don't worry." She waves it off choosing to focus on peering into the window of the house they were residing in the yard of.

"Is anyone in there?" She hears Lee call out. Looking back she catches a glimpse of Lee calling up to a small tree house nestled into the large branches of the tree in the yard and finds herself rolling her eyes at his antics.

"Hey Lee? I think it's better if we search the _actual_ house." Pip calls out as Lee begins to limp his way over to her. Passing her, Lee makes his way to a sliding glass door and begins to pound on it slightly.

"Hello?" He calls out again trying to peer through the glass and into the dark house, "Is anybody home?" Pip leaves the window and makes her way over to Lee. Compared to Lee, Pip could only just about see over his shoulder.

"Did anyone answer?" She asks quietly while turning to look behind them to make sure no more of those things were there.

"We need a little help!" Lee calls out once again. Pip seems to grow a little nervous at the silence of the neighborhood and moves a little closer to Lee.

"I think we should just go inside." She exclaims a little nervously, "I'd much rather deal with angry homeowners than those things that'll try to tear our faces off." Lee glanced back at her before silently agreeing and pulling the glass door open. This surprised the both of them before some movement from the treehouse caught Pip's attention.

"We're coming in." Called Lee as he took a hesitant step inside, "Don't shoot." He voiced out feebly as Pip forgot about the movement to step inside as well closing the door behind her.

"We're not intruders." Lee once again warned in case of any people in there.

"Or one of those things outside." Pip managed to voice out as well. The convicted duo seemed to get a closer glimpse at the condition of the house and grew less worried of angry homeowners residing there. The furniture was upturned, there was spoilt food on the table, as well as a large bloodstain on the floor.

"These people may need more help than we do." Pip glances at Lee as he says this and silently agrees with him. She passes him to go further into the house and into the small living room type area within the house, she could hear Lee mumble something along the line of "Oh Jesus" as he went to observe the large blood stained floor.

Pip seemed to notice a red blinking light and found that it was an answering machine. She glanced back at Lee who was observing some plastic fruit before hitting the button curiously. The machine sprang to life and began speaking in a cold metallic female voice.

'Three new messages...'

Lee walks over and picks up a picture frame to stare at for a bit.

'_Message one left at 5:43 pm..._

_Hey Sandra, this is Diana. We're still in Savannah_

_Uh... Ed had some incident with some crazy guy at the hotel._

_So we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out._

_Anyways he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight so we're staying an extra day._

_Thanks so much for watching over Clementine and I promise we'll be back in time before your spring break.'_

The first message finishes and Lee puts the picture down before going over to the kitchen. Pip then picks up the picture to glance at the family portrait of a man, woman, and child. She assumed the small child in the photo to be Clementine that the woman in the message mentioned. She hoped that she was okay and prayed that the blood puddle on the floor did not belong to that cute little smiling girl in the picture.

'_Message two left at 11:19pm..._

_Oh my God..._

_Finally..._

_I don't know if you tried to reach us._

_All the calls are getting dropped._

_They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta._

_Please... Please... Just leave the city and take Clementine with you to Marrieta._

_I've gotta go back to the hospital._

_Please let me know that you're safe.'_

Pip could feel her heart constrict as she listened to the distraught sound of the mother's voice. She had a sinking feeling inside her heart, but couldn't bring herself to assume the worst just yet.

"My God what happened to these people." Hearing a loud thump and groan Pip turned to giggle slightly at Lee who seemed to have slipped and fell. She walked over to help him up, but practically gags to see he slipped in blood. He groans as she helps him up and out of the sticky, but slippery copper like substance.

'_Message three left at 6:51 am..._

_Clementine... Baby...'_

The sad tone of the aching mother's voice nearly tore Pip's heart in two. She glanced at Lee to see the same heartbroken expression.

'_If you can hear this... Call the police..._

_That's 9-1-1..._

_We love you..._

_We love you..._

_... We love you...'_

The beep that cut of the woman's sobs was followed by thick silence. Pip could only hold herself slightly as she tried to shake the feeling of listening to someone's last words. She couldn't shake that off her mind and it left a horrid feeling in her soul. Lee also felt that he had listened to something that wasn't meant for anyone's ears.

"What a damn shame..." He lets out softly from his position in the kitchen. Pip glances over to him and walks back towards the sliding door.

"Do you think that girl in the photo was Clementine?" Pip asks softly receiving a hum of thought from Lee. She hesitated before continuing, "Do you think she made it out of here?" The silence that consumed the both of them once again gave her the sad answer that both of them knew was likely the reality of the situation.

"Daddy?" A small, scared, and static like voice could be heard from somewhere in the kitchen causing both figures within the house to jump in surprise. Lee instantly began to look in the drawers as Pip remained peering out of the glass door. Finding a walkie talkie in one of the drawers he pressed the button and spoke.

"Hello?" He asks. Crackling of static could be heard from the other end before a response was heard much to both of their relief.

"You need to be quiet." The young voice says, it sounded terrified. Pip and Lee glance at each other in concern before Lee presses the button to respond once again.

"Are you okay?" He asks as Pip turns around to dig through some drawers on the far end of the room. Hoping in vain to find some bandages or something. The hallway seemed to be blocked off so looking beyond there was hopeless.

"Im okay..." Came the response. It was slow and sad most likely showing that the person was anything but okay, "They tried to get me, but I'm hiding until my parents come home." Pip feels her chest tighten as she continues to listen and search for things. Lee stares at the talkie as he frowns.

"Where are you parents?" He asks already feeling like he knew the answer, but he needed to make sure.

"Lee!" Pip scolds lightly already dreading the answer that they both knew were coming. He could only shrug before awaiting the answer.

"They took a trip and left me with Sandra. They're in Savannah, I think. Where the boats are?" Pip sighed and could hear Lee do the same. This was indeed Clementine that they were talking to. Although Pip was grateful she was alright, she was horrified at the fact that she may have lost her parents and didn't even know it yet.

"Are you safe?" Pip hears Lee ask.

"I'm outside in my treehouse. They can't get in." Lee peers out of the kitchen window as Pip makes her way back to the sliding door. Pip smiles as she realizes she did see something in there.

"That's smart." Lee says at the same time as Pip.

"See? Can you see me?" She asks, "I can see you through the window." Lee smiles and holds up a hand to wave which causes Pip to smile lightly. She was glad the girl was safe. She wished she could somehow let that heartbroken mother of hers know that her little girl was safe and sound.

Suddenly a scream is heard through the walkie talkie as the little girl quickly goes back into hiding. Confused Pip turns to glance at Lee, but hears a familiar snarl followed by a shout from her companion. She looks over to see him struggling with what was once a female, but now a decomposing and disgusting corpse. Pip quickly begins to search around for something to help as a sudden feeling of deja vu rushes in. Searching frantically she can hear Lee push the lady off of him and into the counters giving him some space and time to get away. Pip glances up just in time to see him slip in the blood once again and cracks his head painfully on the corner of the counter closest to her. He seemed to be having trouble focusing his vision from the head injury.

"Pip!" He shouts, his speech was slightly slurred but he began to try and move away from the extremely close female zombie. Pip finally spots something on the table, but quickly abandons it to grab Lee just in time to drag him out of the corpse's grip. He manages to kick the lady sending it flying back a bit. Pip lets him go as he tries to stand up. The walking corpse however, decides to grab him again. Lee panics and goes to call out for Pip once again, but a heavy bowl is soon crashed against the walkers head. As the walker flies back once again the bowl shatters noisily leaving Pip with no weapon once again. She begins to search for something else, but the walker's already back at Lee snapping at his feet as he backs away towards the door. He manages to kick it a couple more times before hitting his back to the glass door.

"He-ere. Take it!" Comes a small scared voice from his side causing Lee to look up. Standing there with a hammer in her hands is Clementine who is shaking violently. Pip makes her way over as Lee takes the hammer and proceeds to beat the lady's head in with it.

"Don't watch this sweetheart." Pip manages to say before pulling the little girl into her. Clementine buried her head into Pip avoiding the gruesome scene before her. When a final crack is heard the commotion stops and Pip looks back to see Lee is a bloody mess.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feel free to review or add to your alerts!


	3. In Your Charge

Hello! I'm updating again since I had a nice review! Thank you for that btw! I also got a couple of follows so thanks to you guys as well! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Just another reminder! Each chapter is based off of a chapter in the game. When it crosses over to the TV/Comic series the chapters will change up in length.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Walking Dead games, comic books, and TV series.

* * *

** IN THE LAST CHAPTER **

"Don't watch this sweetheart." Pip manages to say before pulling the little girl into her. Clementine buried her head into Pip avoiding the gruesome scene before her. When a final crack is heard the commotion stops and Pip looks back to see Lee is a bloody mess.

** EPISODE I: A NEW DAY | CHAPTER 3: IN YOUR CHARGE **

"Man..." Lee grunts standing up to catch his breath, "I think I understand your case a little clearer." He claims referring to what he heard the cops say earlier. Pip's only response was a sad smile. She glances down at the little girl tucked into her tightly before patting the young girl's head in a comforting manner. When Clementine finally pulls away they both get a glimpse of the gruesome scene before them. Pip was concerned about Clementine's reaction, but was also disgusted at the black colored blood pooling around the now still figure. She knew for a fact that blood should not come out of a person black.

"Hi there." Lee seems to breath out looking at the small child who couldn't be more than eight years old. Clementine glances at the dead body before backing into Pip more trying to avoid the pooling blood around her feet.

"Did you kill it?" She asks frightened causing Lee to glance at Pip for an answer. She however shrugs and gently places a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Yes." He answers reluctantly which gets Clementine to nod.

"It's okay." She seems to reassure him before glancing up at the female behind her, "I think she was a monster." She confesses backing a little more into Pip to further avoid the black blood.

"I think she was too." Pip voices slightly childish which causes Clementine to lighten up a bit.

"You've been all by yourself through this?" Lee asks bending down to her level. She looks at him before shifting from foot to foot slightly. Pip smiles softly realizing she was nervous.

"Yeah..." She finally says before looking at both Pip and Lee, "I want my parents to come home now." She whimpers placing her hands behind her back. Pip smiles sadly at the poor child as Lee furrows his eyebrows in distress.

"I think that might be a little while." Lee tries gently causing Clementine to glance down at her feet with a soft 'oh.' Pip remains silent not trusting her mouth around the younger girl. She'd probably only make things worse. Lee suddenly moves forward to gently take the little girl's hand to offer her comfort.

"Look," He hesitates, "I don't know what happened. But I'll look after you till then." He states firmly causing Clementine to look up at him with her large eyes. He glances at Pip for a second as if to ask for approval catching her by surprise. Did he really think she wouldn't allow this cute little girl to tag along with them to wherever they were going? In reality, Pip was completely lost and confused. She had no idea what was going on or where any of this was taking her, but she knew she didn't want to be alone through all of this. So, she was not about to leave this little thing all by herself. Remaining silent for a bit longer Clementine shyly glances over at her as well.

"You don't have to worry about anything while me and him are around." Pip finally states as a contagious smile spreads across her pleasant face. Clementine seems to calm down hearing the comment and allows a small smile of her own to show. Lee nods determinedly, happy that his newfound and _supposed_ criminal companion through this crazy apocalypse at least had a good heart.

"What should we do now?" Asks Clementine as she stares at the two older figures. They seem to glance at each wondering the same thing. Lee seemed to hesitate, not wanting to make such a crucial decision and Pip took notice of it.

"You decide Lee. I'll support and go along with whatever you choose to do." She verifies much to Lee's relief. He seemed to be able to think a little more freely knowing that he had someone who would have his back through all of this.

"We need to get out of this neighborhood its not safe." He finally says shooting a sideway glance to gauge Pip's reaction, "We're less likely to be seen if we move at night." Pip seems to grow concerned at the thought of wandering around with those horrifying creatures in the dark, but remains silent.

"My parents might come home!" Clementine warns causing the two adults to glance at each other once more.

"We won't go far." Lee soothes, "We'll try to find shelter and come back here with others." He states standing up to his full height. Pip catches the fleeting look Clementine obtains and places her hand on her head.

"Plus we need you to come with us!" Pip states enthusiastically, "Who else is going to save our aa…" She halts receiving a warning glare from Lee, "Uh… butts from those monsters? You were alone through all this! We need someone as brave as you with us." Clementine seems to smile slightly as Lee shakes his head at the joking female in front of him.

"Okay. That sounds good." The younger girl agrees as Pip seems to rub the top of her hat covered head good naturedly. "We can hide in my treehouse till then." She says while turning to glance at her small and dainty hideout.

"It'll be a tough climb with this leg, but that's a good idea." Lee responds slowly to the little girl's offer. Pip glances down at his wrapped leg and can't help but feel bad for him. Her head pounded a bit, but that couldn't compare to the pain Lee's probably experiencing especially with all the moving they've been doing.

"Don't worry old man I'm sure you'll make it." Pip chirps jokingly as she takes a step out of the door checking the perimeter for any more of the walking dead. Clementine grabs Lee's hand for comfort and Pip smiles at the childish, but cute gesture. Once Pip is sure that the coast is clear she seems to wave Lee and Clem over.

"Let's go." Lee states causing Clementine to grip his hand tighter. " Stay close to me." He says as they both make their way over to Pip's figure by the tree.

"You two go on up first." Pip says. Clementine heads up and Lee glances over at Pip as if to argue, but she cuts him off. "Your leg is hurt. If one of those things were to come around the corner you'd be stuck trying to get up the ladder while me and Clem were safe. If I'm down here I have a better chance at distracting it and outrunning it while you get up there to safety." Pip says gently causing Lee to shut his mouth. He didn't quite know how to take the caring gesture, so he continued to stare at the girl.

"She needs you." Pip continued gesturing up to where Clementine was just climbing into the door of her treehouse. Laughing slightly at Lee's expression she continued, "Don't worry so much about me. I can outrun those things." Lee seems to accept this and begins to slowly and painfully make his way up. Halfway through climbing he glances back down at the younger ex-convict.

"She needs you too." He calls back down to her, "You do know that, right?" He finishes causing the female to laugh and wave him off.

* * *

Once they were all inside of the treehouse Clementine fell fast asleep after laying her head down on Pip's lap. She had taken off the small girl's hat and was soothingly brushing her tangled mess of hair with her fingers, careful not to pull at it too much.

"She's so small and cute." Pip says softly staring at the small girl. She never had any younger siblings, in fact she didn't think she had any at all. Her roommates were the closest thing she had that could be considered family and that was quickly taken away from her. She took the time to really look at the small girl in her lap. Clementine seemed to be a mixture of African American and could even have some type of asian in her if you looked close enough. She looked a lot like her parents which were in the photo that her and Lee previously glanced at.

Lee on the other hand chose to remain quiet and stare questionly at Pip. The girl was strange to say the least. Earlier when they first met and he had confused her for a boy, she seemed insane to put it quite literally. There was no doubt that she was fast and strong when she needed to be after witnessing her fight off those officers and her ability to hit those _things_ in the head hard enough to knock them back. However, looking at her now she didn't seem like a criminal at all. He knew that anger could make you do some crazy things, but she seemed almost childlike and incapable of committing murder.

"Do you think her parents… You know… Made it?" Was the soft question that brought Lee out of his reverie. He focused to see that Pip was now staring at him as well. He thought about the question and wasn't too sure himself.

"By the sound of those messages… It doesn't look to be in their favor." He states causing Pip to glance down at Clementine's sleeping figure sadly.

"She's too young to be on her own." She states sadly. Lee seems to hesitate before deciding to ask her the question that was killing him.

"I hope you don't take offense to this." He starts catching Pip's attention once again. "But you don't seem like the criminal type." He finishes as she begins to nod with a soft smile on her face.

"I tried to tell them I didn't do it." She states simply catching Lee off guard. He tried to think back to what the two officers said she did; Tore two people apart, beat another guy's head in, and shot a bullet clear through the last one's.

"I know it's none of my business." He says after letting out a long sigh, "But if you didn't do it, what exactly happened?" Pip seemed to lean her head back against the wall and scrunch her eyes closed at the question.

"Like I said… I didn't kill them." She began opening her eyes to look at Lee, "They were all my roommates, but one of them weren't." That statement sent him into a state of confusement.

"I was with one of them, Nick. We came through the doors to meet my other two friends... But what we saw was this crazy guy… he was _eating_ them! I couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on. I'm pretty sure I emptied everything in my stomach after catching a whiff of the awful smell." She blurted out rubbing her eye slightly causing Lee to feel a bit bad for her. "He was one of those things that were in the forest! He came at me and Nick, but Nick shot it." She grew quiet as Clementine shifted a little, but began again after she was still for a bit.

"He shot the thing in the chest, but it kept coming at us and eventually bit into Nick. I panicked and grabbed something and began to beat it. It wouldn't die so I destroyed his head after it snapped it's teeth at me." She glances up to look Lee in the eyes, "That's how I knew you had to shoot them in the head to kill them." Everything began to piece together for Lee as he connected what she explained to what the officer's described. The two that were tore apart were actually eaten. The one with his head beat in was the infected one.

"Nick didn't feel well after being bit. I tried to patch his wound up, but it seemed to be terribly infected. Which is crazy because he was just bit at that time! I called an ambulance in fear for my friend, but he became crazy like the other guy who bit him before they got there! He tried to _eat _me. So... I shot him with his own gun." She finished with a vacant stare. Lee felt guilty all of a sudden. This girl in front of him wasn't a murderer like previously thought, she was just trying to _survive_. Movement caught his eye to see she was rubbing at the duct tape wrapped around her arms. He meant to ask about that as well, but decided to leave it for another day.

"So you were never really guilty of anything." Lee states finally able to understand the girl in front of him, "What were you doing in that building anyways with a complete stranger?" Pip seemed to glance up sheepishly at this question.

"Well that's the thing. I'm not _completely_ innocent. We were suppose to rob that house." Lee seemed to glance up at her with an almost fatherly look that scolded her. She quickly held both of her hands up trying to explain herself, "We did it to pay for our tuition! To be completely honest we stole often which is why I'm able to move so quickly. We only did it to people who wouldn't really miss it! We didn't know the guy would still be at home, or that he'd go crazy and try to eat us. I guess that's what we get for stealing, huh?" She spits out almost bitterly. Lee couldn't help himself and chuckled at the girl's strange sense of humor.

"You aren't sad about your friends?" He asks carefully. Pip let out a long sigh before answering.

"Of course I'm sad. They're gone and they were the only family I knew. It's just that there's nothing I could do about it. I honestly rather them dead than to be cursed to walk around like those things." She finishes looking at Lee with the most fragile expression he's seen from her so far.

"I understand." He states causing Pip to send him a small smile of thanks. After some silence Lee began to get a little nervous. He knew that since he asked about her conviction that it would only be common knowledge to ask about his.

"I know you're probably wondering…" He began, but quickly stopped when she spoke suddenly.

"About your case." She states finishing Lee's interrupted statement. He hesitated before nodding. Pip flashed him a sardonic smile, which only intensified his prior anxiousness. He really didn't feel like sharing that with her. He'd be judged and he knew it. What he did wasn't right by any standards whatsoever.

"Nah." She said letting the smile slip into a more relaxed one. The response left Lee surprised to say the least. "I don't know what you did to land yourself in this position, but I do know that a bad man would not be risking his life for no little girl." She explains while glancing down to the quietly snoring girl in her lap. When she receives no response she glances back up to stare at the wide eyed Lee.

"I quite honestly don't care what you did. You've proven yourself trustworthy to me so far and that's enough for me." She finishes going back to stroking Clem's hair soothingly. Lee remained silent at Pip's statement. After a few moments Pip catches a glimpse of Lee dozing off.

"You should get some rest." She states causing Lee's eyes to shoot open.

"I'm fine." He argues, but Pip only shakes her head.

"You need rest so your body can fight off the potential infection your wound may cause. I'll keep watch and wake you two when the time comes to leave." She answers glancing at Lee's painful looking leg wound.

"What about you? You need just as much rest." He states stubbornly causing her to smile brightly.

"Nah, I shouldn't sleep just yet with a head wound like this." She states tapping her noggin slightly, instantly regretting it when she hits the place she hurt. "Plus you fought off a lot of those dead guys today. Just go to sleep." She says lightly. Lee seems to hesitate for a bit, but after receiving a glare he seems to agree.

"Alright, just wake me up if anything happens." He states closing his eyes. Just as he was about to fall asleep he could hear Pip chuckle and mumble something along the lines of, "Yeah yeah what are you my dad?"

* * *

"Now let's stay quiet." Lee states as Clementine get's down from the ladder. Pip glances around quickly frightened by how dark it was. Clementine seemed to be just as scared as she moves a little closer to her.

"We'll head out to the front yard and follow the road out of the neighborhood." He explains to the little girl as she glances around nervously.

"It'll be okay." Pip seems to whisper to the younger girl trying to calm her nerves. She glances at Lee almost as if to verify that her statement would be true.

"Just stay close to us and we'll move as fast as we can." Lee says before making his way to the front of the house. Pip seemed to lag behind a little, but seeing Clementine glance back at her she hurried forward to meet up with them. She wasn't a huge fan of the dark, but she was more afraid of being left alone.

When they reached the front gate Lee pushed it open and they cringed slightly at the loud and squeaky noise it let out. Pip seemed to glare at Lee as he shot them both an apologetic look. They stepped out from the yard and closer to the street. Pip seemed to look around at the deserted road crowded by abandoned cars and shiver at how silent it was.

A shot was fired causing the three of them to duck quickly. Lee hid behind a car and Pip quickly pushed a frozen Clementine there as well.

"I found the bastard!" A deep voice shouted causing the three to shutter slightly.

"Are we going to die?!" Clementine asks shaking in fear causing the two adults to glance at each other.

"No, don't worry." Lee quickly states.

"Yeah, I'm sure we're fine." Pip manages to say as well successfully helping Clementine calm down just a little. Lee turns to peak around the car while Pip keeps an eye out on the other side.

"Stay down! Georgia state patrol!" The voice calls out causing Lee to look back at Pip with wide eyes. Pip seemed to understand the look and grew anxious as well. They were both technically escaped convicts so this could potentially be bad for the both of them.

"Dude, he won't listen to that." Another voice says causing Pip to raise her brow in doubt. Were these people trying to play them? Clementine tugged on her sleeve causing her to look down and offer the small shaking girl a comforting smile. At least as comforting as she could offer in their current situation.

"We're friendly!" Lee shouts while standing up. Pip and Clementine stood up as well copying Lee as he rose his arms up to show they meant no harm, "There's a little girl here!" He calls out as well. Pip could only hope that this statement would help and not cause them more three stood there as they saw two figures grow closer. After further inspection they could see a cop holding a gun at them as well as another male who seemed to be in his mid twenties lagging behind.

"Oh shit." The cop mutters catching a glimpse of the three frightened figures, "You're not one of those things." He statess completely lowering his gun.

"None of us are." Pip calls out catching the trooper's attention as the three lower their hands. Clementine let out a small breath as she reached out to grab Pip's hand gently.

"Ah damn... You've got a little girl." The cop says while glancing at Clementine who seemed to hide slightly behind Pip. The male behind the cop continued to stare at the three in what seemed to be relief.

"We're sorry about that." He replied kindly before gesturing to the cop, "Well, Andre's sorry about that." He finishes gaining himself a glare from the cop referred to.

"It's Officer Mitchell." He introduces himself. The unnamed male makes his way over to them with Officer Mitchell straying behind.

"I'm Shawn. Shawn Greene." He introduces himself. "This is Andre." The Officer quickly corrects him before Shawn moves on, "Did you see any of those things!" He asks while looking at both Pip and Lee.

"One of them just got our buddy Chet." He reveals sadly causing Pip to cringe slightly at the thought.

"We saw a lot of them in the forest, but that was awhile ago." Lee states. Pip glances at him curiously as she catches his lie. They literally just encountered that lady in Clementine's house. She chooses to remain silent however as Clementine clutches her arm. Officer Mitchell seems to stare at Lee and Pip with a look of suspicion.

"Yeah…" He responds after a bit, "One we're looking for is still in the neighborhood." He states finally before continuing to glance at the duct tape on Pip's arms and legs.

"Oh shit!" Shawn says catching Officer Mitchell's attention, "You hurt your leg pretty bad." Lee glances down to see that his wound had bled through Pip's makeshift bandage.

"Look, help us find the thing that got our buddy and we'll take you, your wife, and daughter down to my dad's farm to safety." He offers causing Pip's cheeks to flare slightly at the accusation. "He should be able to fix your leg."

"We're not her parents." Lee spoke up causing a now composed Pip to nod showing her agreement. Shawn and Officer Mitchell seem to stare at them in suspicion. " We're…" Lee seems to hesitate only further prolonging the doubtful looks.

"We're just some people who found her." Pip states finally stepping forward more to be illuminated by the overhead streetlamp. She had hoped this would make her look less suspicious and put an end to the critical look she was receiving from Officer Mitchell. Shawn and the Officer glanced at her catching a good look before furrowing their brows.

"Just some random people?" Shawn asks slowly. Pip couldn't blame the guy for being suspicious. Here were two random people with a scared little girl covered in bloody clothing. It didn't look too good. Especially when you add the fact that they were technically criminals, but they didn't know that. At least she hoped they didn't know that.

"Yeah." Answers Lee glancing back at Clementine who was still holding Pip's hand.

"She's alone?" Shawn asks a little more quietly. The look he sported now showed more concern for Clementine as she let go of Pip's hand and nods at the statement.

"Whoever you guys are let's get a move on." Officer Mitchell states causing Lee and Pip to look up in surprise and relief.

"We just want-" Lee was cut off as groaning could be heard.

"Oh shit! It's Chet!" Shawn shouts in distress as they all turn to look at the walker coming towards them.

"Let's go!" Officer Mitchell says while pointing his gun at the oncoming zombie. "Get in my car!" He states as Shawn waves them over. Lee grabs Clementine as Pip lags behind a bit staring at the Officer.

"Pip!" Clementine shouts causing Lee to continue shoving her in the car before shouting back at Pip as well. She glances back at them before turning to look at the Officer again.

"If you're going to shoot him you need to shoot him in head." Pip warns before running back towards the car. The Officer seems to debate this before quickly pulling back his gun and running towards the car as well. Once they were all in he quickly starts the car and steps on the pedal to get out of there. He swerves the car just enough to barely avoid hitting the zombified Chet. Pip, Lee, and Clementine glance back at the lone figure now watching them leave.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feel free to Review or Follow!

Or PM me any suggestions or helpful criticism since I know I'm not the best writer.


End file.
